


You are not alone

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Jabu as the Pegasus Saint, M/M, Roleswap, Seiya as the Unicorn Saint, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : Reverse AU/RoleswapPairing chosen : Unicorn Jabu / Pegasus Seiya
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Unicorn Jabu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day! Now, here's some fluff between Jabu and Seiya!  
> Have a good reading!

Pegasus Jabu was the pride of Saori, the most loyal knight in her army. He took care of her like nobody else, respected every value of the goddess Athena and defended her at every price. He was entirely devoted to her, like a butler or a servant. His totem animal, the winged horse Pegasus, was strongly related to Athena. This divinity and this creature were inseparable, like Saori and Jabu were. He was always bu her side, accompanying her for her news conference, the Galaxian Wars or battle against other categories of Saints.

But he never bonded with the other Bronze Saints. Shiryu never considered him as his friend, Hyoga always pointed out his arrogance, Shun did not talk much to him and Ikki always engaged a verbal fight with him, finding him ambitious and intensively concerned by miss Saori. Maybe he was not wrong but Jabu was always checking on his goddess’s safety and health. After all, she was the reincarnation of Athena, the goddess of military strategy and wisdom. He had to be next to her, as if his life depended on her.

Another worry was in his mind for so long. Another Saint was not feeling included in the squad. Unicorn Seiya, whose totem animal was the purest creature of all times, let the others warriors like Nachi, Ichi, Ban and Geki mishandle him. He was so riddle with his sister’s disappearance that he never protected himself. Everyday, he tried to ignore the other knights’ malice. Even with Shiryu, Shun and Hyoga’s support, he never recovered of those vicious attacks. Sometimes, he cried when the night felt on the city, sad and anxious.

But one day, he could not be alone. Jabu saw his despair and suddenly felt worried. Behind his arrogance, a heart of gold was hiding. During workouts in the Graad Gymnasium, he found Seiya’s power with his own eyes. Immediately, he considered him as a strong Saint, guided by a secret will. Without a doubt, he admired his determination, he recognized his strength. He was sure that the brown-haired was an important part of the Bronze army. With their different skills, they could do great things together.

\- You are not alone. Jabu whispered after coming in.

Seiya rolled on the bed and looked at his comrade, surprised by such a kindness. His eyes were wide open, his breath was short and his mind was confused. He barely talked to Jabu before, but he never thought about building a solid relationship with him. But now was the time they could do it, without being bothered by the other warriors of the squad.

All night, they got to know each other better. Jabu evoked his trip to Greece, the village he went to, the training he had with Marin, encouragements from Leo Aiolia and the tournament where he obtained the Pegasus Cloth. Regarding Seiya, he talked about his meeting with his master at Oran, the cultural differences between Japan and Algeria, his difficult workouts under the burning sun and his wish to find his big sister. The Pegasus Saint listened to him with a careful attention, while the Unicorn fighter answered to all his indications with a smile. It quickly became their ritual, talking to each other made them feel comfortable again.

\- Thank you, Jabu. Seiya said with a little voice.  
\- You will find your sister. I believe in you. Jabu answered before reaching his arms and giving his comrade a tender embrace.


End file.
